Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having a function of reducing blue light of an image and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus, such as a television (TV), a monitor, etc., includes a light emitting diode (LED), or another light source, as a backlight for displaying an image. However, the LED, etc., emits more blue light than a fluorescent, incandescent or halogen lamp.
If a viewer's eyes are exposed to the blue light for a long time, it causes eye strain, dry eye syndrome, etc., or may damage a retina or a crystalline lens in the eye. That is, the blue light may be harmful to the human body. Further, if the display apparatus is used for a long time, the blue light decreases a secretion of sleep-inducing hormones in a viewer. Thus, a viewer's sleep pattern may be affected.
Methods have been attempted to reduce the emission of the blue light. Some methods include artificially lowering a gain of a blue light signal component emitted from a light source, or sticking a physical filter for blocking off the blue light signal component.
However, lowering the gain may be visually inconvenient for a user who continuously views a screen because picture quality is affected by decreased emission of the blue light.
Further, the picture quality is uniformly changed regardless of the characteristics of a currently displayed image, whereas there are various contents of the displayed image. Therefore, it is difficult to provide a picture quality optimized to a user's working environment and also adapt to a change in an input image.
In addition, the physical filter uniformly blocks off the blue light regardless of the characteristics of an image. Therefore, it is difficult to provide a picture quality optimized to a user and also deal with a change in an input image.